


When Kurt Came Out

by AngelTalion



Series: Breeder-verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Breeder AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, proud Burt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: Polite Society Meets Kurt Hummel or When Kurt came out... the Season's opening ball has finally arrived and one Kurt E. Hummel is to be officially presented to all in attendance as a male carrier legally able to marry and mate from this night on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this lurking half finished on my drive for a while finally got struck with the inspiration to finish and post it. I hope you all like it and it helps build on the world. In the ending notes are some clarifiers regarding this verse.

When the news that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was, in fact, a BREEDER had hit the halls of McKinley all hell had broken loose. Technically the abuse he had suffered his years there was highly illegal. Laying your hands on a breeder in violence was a crime punishable with prison time, not to mention the fines that came with it, but Kurt had wanted a ‘normal’ life even if it meant suffering. Burt had never been able to say no to his son and Kurt had kept the worst of it from him. Now, Kurt had the full protection of the law, Finn and both Sam and Puck had stepped up officially registering as his protectors to ensure both his safety and honor. All in all, he had been touched by the actions of the boys, though Sam had always acted as a protector covertly. 

 

Coach Sylvester had instantly snatched the co-captain title from Santana shouldering the entire captain responsibilities on Kurt, making him the first Breeder in Cheer history to captain a team; that woman would do anything to win. They had in fact won nationals, and for the first time, the American team had been invited to compete in the international cheer competition due to ‘their inclusion of all peoples in their team’ according to the invite. This development meant Kurt was preparing for an international cheer competition as well as his coming out. How the hell had, he managed that? The blue eyed teen had no fucking clue, but he was sure by the end he'd have gray hair, and if he went prematurely gray, Coach Sue was going to have hell to pay.

 

“I’m so screwed!” He snarled for the sixth time slamming down a jacket. He’d been shopping for hours now with the girls. Brittany a fellow breeder, who’d happily succumbed to her physical desires, was with him while Quinn and Mercedes were simply debutants. He’d done a double take when he’d heard Cedie’s was a Deb but that was a different story. 

 

“Kurt, language.” Quinn fussed, trying hard to work on his etiquette. “You can’t act like that during the season you know.” She’d even taken to dragging him to her debutante classes and now to look for dresses with the girls expecting Kurt to try on suits, none of which he seemed to like.

 

Glaring at her Kurt sighed. “None of this is me. I’m not trying on any more of it. I’ll find something on my own and just rank the hideousness of the stuff you girls put on.” He flopped onto the sofa shaking his head not caring that the store owner was now glaring daggers at him. The next two hours no dress in the shop got more than a six out of ten.

"Damn, Boo. If you had your way, I'd be goin' to just about every ball butt naked!" Mercedes laughed shaking her head at Kurt who was now sitting in the Lima Bean with the girls, only smiling because he had a lovely large double shot of espresso in his latte.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt shook his head. "Never, I wouldn't dare let one of MY girls go into society dressed anything less than perfect. If I did, what kind of gay best friend would I be?" He teased her sending her into a fit of giggles.

Two weeks later saw each of the most eligible debutantes from all over Ohio along with all of the registered carriers waiting to hear their name called so they could be officially introduced to 'society.' Kurt wasn't nervous, no he was annoyed, he just wanted this over with, and the look he gave his father made that very clear. For his part, Burt just sighed for the tenth time before speaking. "Come on Kiddo; maybe it won't be as bad as you think." He tried to cheer his son up. It wasn't like Burt enjoyed being in this monkey suit or relished the idea of sending his beautiful and innocent son into the den of vipers that were only interested in Kurt because he was capable of baring children but if that weren't the case would never have given him a second glance. That alone raised the father's hackles. He hated the idea of sending his beautiful baby boy off to some pompous ass hole who didn't love his kid for the amazing person he was.

The last of the debutants was called, and the... what was the guy responsible for name calling called? Kurt wondered with a huff, he looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He felt... off, this wasn't him. This Kurt was someone who was trying too hard, someone who cared far too much about other people's opinions, and someone who would bow and break under the pressure of the expectations of the people salivating below to get their hands on a 'breeder.' He thought the word with a scoff. Blue eyes narrowed turning a frigid blue. "Daddy, will you go get my bag from Sam please?" He pouted adorably. Kurt knew how to play his father but tried hard not to use his powers for evil too often. 

A goofy grin appeared on Burt's face because his boy rarely called him that these days, usually only when he was sick or scared, so the elder Hummel happily complied. Returning to his son with the bag as requested he watched bemused as Kurt moved over to a screened off portion of the room. He heard rustling and humming along with some not entirely cursing before Kurt graced the room with his presence once more. Burt couldn't help but huff out a small laugh, "Well then." He gave a nod to his son's change of clothes before he was pushed aside by Brittany who was hugging Kurt tightly squealing about her unicorn being back. 

Kurt had stripped the entirely proper attire for the event. The pure white tux complete with bow tie had made him feel like he was playing an angel in the chorus of some really bad off off Broadway play. None of which would ever happen in his lifetime if he had any say in the matter. And there was one thing Kurt E. Hummel knew for sure it was that the only person who would ever have any say over his future it was him, and the Gods help the sorry bastard who tried to stand in his way. 

So, when the last pristine white gown of the purest debutante went down the stairs, followed by the various shades of off, dove, and who were they trying to fool egg shell white for the not so pure debs. The Ohio carriers began their parade for the social elites dresses in lovely shades of every color, the more saturated, the more... educated the breeder was in love-making. 'cough cough' Just one more thing Kurt hated about this entire farce. It wasn't that he didn't know the reality he was facing, or that he didn't understand what he would quite literally NEED to survive, but it didn't mean he had to like it. 

When the gasp sounded in the otherwise silent ballroom after he was called Kurt rolled his eyes and felt his father tighten his hold on Kurt's hand around his arm. "Hang in there Kiddo, almost down." Burt was proud of his son, he knew how much Kurt hated this, hell part of his entire outfit was a great big Fuck You to most of the people staring wide-eyed at their decent. When Santana wolf whistled after catching a look at Kurt and Puckerman, commented that his son was 'Lookin' Good, Princess' Burt was the one who needed the words of encouragement. Seriously, how had he let those kids near his son? He'd never know. 

Sebastian Smyth stood gobsmacked. Green eyes wide, jaw, dropped, and needed Jeff to smack his back, so he remembered to breathe. "Fuck." He whispered eyes raking over Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as he elegantly came down the stairs on his Congressman father's arm. If that weren't enough Kurt's hair was perfectly styled, face baby smooth, eyes rimmed with liner and mascara, and his lips shiny with a pale gloss making them look extra kissable. The lithe arms and torso encased in a short jacket that accentuated his slim waist. Best of all he wore a fucking KILT. The boy had put on a Gods be Damned kilt, for an opening season ball! Complete with knee socks and buckle loafers. The wickedly perfect cherry on the cake was the color. Snow fucking White! Kurt was a virgin; silver was the only accent, but everything else was purest white. So many things for those gasps to be over. 

He didn't even realize he'd been moving until he stepped away from the crowd and stood right before Kurt just as he was released from his father's hold leaving the staircase. Passing him a glass of wine Sebastian smirked, "I think it's time we met properly."

Raising a brow, Kurt looked at the glass and then Sebastian. "Oh, why is that?" He'd recognized the Dalton Warbler the minute the taller boy stepped up. Kurt wasn't blind, and this guy was hot.

"It's usually polite to introduce one's self to their future spouse," Sebastian stated eyes twinkling in mischief.

Kurt was so caught off guard he laughed, the sound clear and bright and escaping before he could stop it. "In your dreams, Meerkat." His glass blue's sparking as he took a sip of his drink. "You haven't got the first clue what to do with me."

"Bring it, Beautiful. I think you'll find I'm more than a match for you." The teen shot back, never missing a beat and just loving how Kurt's cheeks flushed.

On either side of the room, two groups watched with wide eyes as the two boys began exchanging what sounded like threats, insults, and yet seemed to be flirting. 

"Um, what is going on?" Finn frowned looking over at his brother unsure if he needed to intervene or not.

There was a sigh, as Nick and Jeff along with some of the other Dalton guys made their way to the New Directions, "It appears to be their mating dance. Only Sebastian courts someone threw slander and banter."

"Verbal foreplay." Santana corrects before looking over the blonde and the brunette keeping a vigilant close to him, she smirked and just nodded to Nick after all she had a pretty blonde breeder of her own to keep an eye on she understood. "And if he can't keep up with Hummel in Ice Bitch mode, he'll never survive a life with the guy. Porcelain is a lot of things but calm won't ever be one of them and the last guy who offered to tame him is still squeaking." She smirked exchanging a five with Mercedes. The two groups of friends watched the party kick up around the room, dancing started and all the while Kurt and Sebastian kept at one another oblivious to anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, as I said above some clarifiers. While this can be considered an 'omega-verse' story, I don't categorize it as one. The reason I don't is that it lacks what I think makes the omega verse work, IE: alphas. While 'breeders' are attracted to the alpha type personalities, it isn't a pheromone they give off or feeling they get. It's something triggered by watching potential partners interacting with one another. Who comes out on top? Each breeder has their idea of what is important. All want and need the basics, someone, able to provide and protect. Once a partner meets those basic standards, then they have to compete like any OTHER suitors would for a chance to date a person they like. Example Britany is a female breeder but her 'mate/partner' is Santana. She's been with men, and in the end, Santana won her heart. How will Brit's need to procreate be filled? The same way a lesbian couple now days would have biological children, through insemination. 
> 
> How can there be female and male breeders? Easy, the idea behind the phenomena is straightforward it is to ensure the human race doesn't go extinct. Thus the female breeder has a higher fertility rate while the male is simply capable of carrying.
> 
> I hope that helps clear up some questions. PLEASE REMEMBER to feed your author! I love to hear what all you lovely readers think.


End file.
